


【Damijay/42】替代品（蝙蝠侠 | Damian Wayne/红头罩 | Jason Todd）

by loveufleta



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: 42, Damijay - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveufleta/pseuds/loveufleta
Summary: 配对：蝙蝠侠 | Damian Wayne/红头罩 | Jason Todd分级：NC-17注释：布鲁斯死了。杰森接到这个消息回到哥谭，他不愿接受这个事实，也不愿接受达米安接任了蝙蝠侠战袍的事实。杰森的态度使达米安怒火中烧，整件事演变成了不可逆转的伤害。警告：⭕人物OOC，非常OOC⭕强制性行为⭕带一点点故事情节的pwp⭕本文中有口头brujay提及，并不是真的存在brujay⭕jason有daddy issue⭕采用成年大米191的外形设定⭕有一些不影响阅读的私设⭕达米安17岁，未成年，很介意这点请不要继续阅读⭕有达米安青春期单箭头杰森的情节暗示
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, 达米安·韦恩/杰森·陶德
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【Damijay/42】替代品（蝙蝠侠 | Damian Wayne/红头罩 | Jason Todd）

“这玩笑不好笑。”杰森看着迪克，脸上是显而易见的愤怒。

“这不是玩笑，杰森。”迪克看着他，停顿了一下，“布鲁斯死了。”

“这不好笑，格雷森。”他固执的重复了一遍，他甚至叫了迪克的姓氏也不愿意接受这件事。

迪克似乎低不可闻的落下一声叹息，他难得一见的固执不退让，重复了一遍自己刚才的话，“布鲁斯死了，现在的蝙蝠侠是达米安。”

杰森紧盯着迪克的脸，试图从他的表情上找出破绽，看到的只有压抑的痛苦。杰森咬住后牙槽，半晌，开口道，“让那个小鬼穿蝙蝠衣？你疯了？”

“是布鲁斯的意思。”迪克说。

“哈，他还有时间立份遗嘱来决定继承人。”杰森声线平板得嘲弄道。

“他很多年前就已经拟好，由阿福保存。”迪克抿了抿唇，垂下视线。布鲁斯一向如此准备万全，但迪克认为他不该把死亡考虑进去。

“达米安是他唯一的血缘上的合法继承人，我和克拉克谈过了，他认为……”

“那个外星人怎么想与我无关。”杰森被迪克的话刺痛，怒火在胸口烧灼，他是所有人中最后知道布鲁斯死讯的。而他还是从塔利亚口中得知的这个消息。

杰森戴上头罩，翻窗离开。

达米安从蝙蝠车上下来，现在他可以独自驾驶蝙蝠车，在任何时间，去往任何地点。这并没有让他感到一丝愉悦。

“你什么时候开始变得鬼鬼祟祟了，格雷森？”达米安对着一片阴影道。

杰森出现在那片阴影中，他没有戴头罩，只是戴着遮住眼睛轮廓的面罩。半张脸隐匿在黑暗中，杰森看上去比达米安记忆里的更阴沉、更愤怒。杰森的出现让达米安有些惊讶，他庆幸自己还戴着蝙蝠侠的面罩，能够很好的隐藏起自己的情绪。

“陶德。”达米安迈开步子，越过杰森径直走向操作面板。

“你不该穿着这身衣服。”杰森直勾勾地盯着达米安的背影。他很像蝙蝠侠，但他不是蝙蝠侠。

“轮不到你指手画脚，陶德。”达米安没有回头，他查看着显示屏上的信息和数据，没有打算和杰森正面较量。

子弹带起气流擦过耳边，击穿了达米安面前的显示屏，显屏上的数据变成扭曲刺眼的色彩纹理，火花溅出来，痛苦的滋滋声后变成一片黑暗。

弹孔发散开的裂纹使得达米安映在屏幕上的倒影也变得扭曲起来。达米安回过身，看着举枪对准自己的杰森，“如果搞破坏是你来这里的目的，请便。”他侧身让开，把身后其他的几扇屏幕也展现在杰森面前。

“你明白我在说什么。”杰森眯了眯眼，丝毫不掩饰自己的怒火。

“难道你觉得自己才有资格穿这身衣服吗？”达米安冷笑一声，“你已经离开哥谭一年了，你以为一切还会与之前一样？”

“布鲁斯不会……”

“我父亲已经死了。”达米安打断他，他冷静得仿佛在讲今天的天气，“布鲁斯·韦恩死了。”但蝙蝠侠必须活着，必须有一个人来继续穿上这套衣服，达米安厌恶哥谭野草一般的犯罪，可他别无选择。

杰森握着枪的手有微不可见的颤抖，达米安注意到了这个。他没有退让，反而是对杰森步步紧逼，“如果你想听他葬礼上的讣告，我倒是能抽空给你读上一段。”

“闭嘴。”杰森朝着达米安扣下扳机。

达米安抬手，用手臂护甲挡下一击，子弹被弹开，落在地板上，枪声惊吓了洞顶的蝙蝠，成群的蝙蝠呼啦啦的飞起来。

杰森短暂的被蝙蝠吸引了注意力，就在这一瞬间达米安已经到了他面前，手腕被重击，枪落到地上，随之而来的是结实的一拳，击打在小腹。杰森感觉到自己的五脏六腑都因此移位。又一拳打在杰森的脸上，杰森被打退两步，脸上的面具碎开，露出一半清晰的面容。

达米安没有继续攻击，他站在一米外看着杰森。他比杰森去年所见的更高大、速度更快、力量更强。杰森都没有注意到不知道什么时候开始，那个只有他胸口高的小鬼已经在体型上超过了他。

“我想这样你应该清醒了，陶德。”达米安说。

他还穿着全套的蝙蝠装，就像蝙蝠侠。但杰森知道他不是布鲁斯，布鲁斯不会对他说这样的话，也不会叫他陶德。布鲁斯总是会用带着痛苦和惋惜声线叫他杰森。

杰森抬起拳头，对着达米安的脸挥过去，达米安接住了他的攻击。杰森再挥出第二拳，依然被达米安预判到。杰森没有为此退缩，他隐去这份惊讶，一拳又一拳的砸向达米安。

达米安虽然熟悉杰森的体术进攻方式，但他也并不可能躲掉每一招。两人就这般你来我往的缠斗起来，毫无保留，拳拳到肉。

杰森伸手去掏另一把枪的时候，达米安飞扑过来，两人翻滚到地上，扭成一团。达米安骑坐到杰森身上，一拳击飞杰森手中的枪。

手腕腕骨和身体上的传递的疼痛烧灼着，杰森感觉到自己的左手脱臼了，手臂无力的躺在身侧。杰森看向自己身上的达米安，蝙蝠洞里光线昏暗，到他能看见达米安那双蓝色的眼睛。是属于布鲁斯的一部分。

杰森移开了视线，达米安知道杰森的躲闪意味着什么。

达米安揭开头罩，俯下身凑近杰森，带着怒火掐住杰森的脸，强迫他看向自己。

“我不是布鲁斯·韦恩。”

杰森看着那张脸，他是达米安·韦恩。就算他拥有和布鲁斯一样湛蓝的眼睛，那张脸完整展露时，杰森能看出他脸上属于塔利亚的那部分，那张刻薄的嘴唇。

“谁都知道你对我父亲愚蠢的爱，你不该在他死后对着别人发泄你幼稚的怒火，陶德，他已经死了。”

杰森没有听出达米安词句里嫉妒的情绪，他的脑子一团乱，愤怒和痛苦交替占据他的情绪。他不爱布鲁斯，他不可能爱布鲁斯。他恨布鲁斯，他恨布鲁斯没有杀死小丑，放任那个夺走他生命、让他们天人两隔的杀人凶手继续活着。

“滚开。”杰森咬着牙，低吼道。

达米安看着杰森因为痛苦但却无法流出一滴泪水的而扭曲的脸，他想开口问杰森，为什么只是吝啬的爱着自己的父亲。他才是在杰森复活后最痛苦的三年里陪伴他的那个。杰森为什么一点都不愿意记起，是他给了他自由，是他帮助他逃出刺客联盟。

达米安的自尊不允许他开口。

吻下去的时候，达米安所期望的是将父亲从杰森的脑子里赶出去。

他没有闭眼，他能看见杰森惊讶睁大的眼睛里绿色瞳仁的每一条纹路。

达米安掐着杰森的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，舌头不容拒绝得入侵，湿漉漉的纠缠到一起。杰森半晌才从惊诧中回过神，挣扎起来，还能使力的右手挥拳击向达米安，达米安接住杰森挥过来的手腕，将其压向地面。

杰森的舌头无处闪躲，只能被迫被舔吮。达米安的吻技出乎杰森意料的好，杰森猜想也许是他出席上流宴会时学来的。

舌尖舔过齿列，达米安吻他的力度仿佛要将他拆吃入腹。杰森从未与人有过这般激烈的接触，呼吸不畅，脸涨得通红，更让他觉得受辱的是下身因为这个深吻产生的反应。杰森扭动着想要从达米安的钳制中挣脱，却没有料到暴露了自己勃起的下身。

达米安感觉到杰森硬起来的老二抵在自己腿根上。达米安仿佛获得鼓励，他松开杰森的手腕，在杰森能发动下一次攻击之前隔着制服裤子握住了杰森的老二。

一声呜咽声被吞没在两人的亲吻声中，之前被枪声吓走的蝙蝠又扑啦啦的飞回来，倒挂在洞顶，一双双红色眼睛仿佛正注视着洞里发生的一切。

静谧的洞中只剩下喘息和亲吻产生的水啧声。杰森感觉肺叶里的空气已经被达米安榨干，同时达米安的手还握着自己的下身有技巧的揉搓着，这让杰森难以承受。

杰森害怕一切已经无可挽回，他与达米安不该如此。

舌尖被咬下，达米安尝到了鲜血的铁锈味，他退开，瞪着杰森。

杰森的脸因为缺氧鲜红得仿佛能滴出血来，眼神里的怒火已经被惊讶与恐惧扑灭，他咬牙道，“从我身上滚下去，达米安。”

达米安当然不会照做，没有人能命令他。

达米安剥掉了杰森的裤子，丢到一旁。还带着手套的手直接握住了杰森已经完全硬起来的阴茎。手套粗糙的布料摩擦在阴茎脆弱的皮肤上，杰森没有因此软下去，反而从喉咙间冒出一声呻吟。

这取悦了达米安。杰森从达米安的表情里读出了这个。

“不……达米安……”

杰森看进达米安眼睛里，就算他长着布鲁斯的眼睛，里面的情绪也是完全不同的。他与达米安都很清楚，如果这件事继续下去，一切都将无可挽回。杰森希望达米安能停下。

达米安不会停下，他想要他，想要彻底的得到杰森。他知道现在所做的事情是一个彻头彻尾的错误。只要他停下，他与杰森都只会将这件事当做一次由痛苦和愤怒酝酿出的意外。

杰森才从池子里捞出来，还是个没有神智的、疯狂的漂亮娃娃时，达米安就获得了他的所有权。现在杰森恢复了神智，即使他已经不再记得曾经是如何指导达米安的体术。达米安也依然想要获得他的所有权。达米安愿意为接下来会发生的事产生的后果承担责任。

卸掉另一只手的手套和护甲，达米安舔湿自己的手指，探向杰森的后穴。后穴的褶皱还紧密的聚集在在一起，达米安试探得挤入一根手指，艰难而干涩。杰森没有因此剧烈挣扎，达米安认为这是一个默许。

流出来的前液打湿了手套，随着达米安的套弄，杰森无法抵抗，射在达米安手里，喷射出来的精液飞溅到两人的制服上，留下一块白点。达米安感觉到心口随着手指入侵杰森体内而逐渐涨满。

杰森认定这是由于自己太久没有精力去放松，才会使得自己泄在一个小鬼手里。但这仍旧让杰森感觉屈辱，他偏开头，不愿再与达米安有视线接触。

达米安卸下被弄脏的手套和护甲，俯下身，感受到杰森混乱而急促的呼吸喷洒在自己脸上，手掌贴上杰森的脸颊，亲吻再一次落下，这次没有前一次的侵略性，反而带着杰森难以理解的讨好。达米安像只小狗崽一样啃咬着，故意而为的吮吸声让杰森再一次红了脸。第二根进入的手指指尖触碰到前列腺，呻吟声被两人的亲吻吞没。

杰森眯起眼，他试图说服自己并没有享受其中。他一直都清楚达米安喜欢与自己相处。虽然每次都以打斗为结尾，他与达米安的关系永远都无法像格雷森与达米安那样处于和平状态。但他们之间有另类的默契和节奏。杰森有时也会享受适量的格斗作为发泄点。

三根手指进入的时候达米安结束了漫长的亲吻，杰森在达米安反复进攻敏感点的抽插下又硬了起来，达米安对此露出了得意的表情。就像他还是罗宾时的那种傲慢。

抽出手指，滚烫的阴茎顶端抵住了后穴穴口。达米安用鼻尖蹭了蹭杰森，嘴唇贴在杰森的颧骨上，他压低声音，小心翼翼道，“杰森。”

杰森刚刚硬起来的阴茎因此而抽动了一下，大部分时候达米安只会叫他陶德。杰森咬住下唇才把涌上来的呻吟声吞回去。

硕大的顶端远比三根手指更难进入，疼痛让杰森皱起眉，这时杰森仿佛才想起来自己的两条腿还属于操控范围内，抬腿想要踢开达米安。

达米安的通讯器响起来，滴滴滴的声音在安静的只剩喘息的蝙蝠洞里格外刺耳。两人下意识对视一眼，杰森的腿僵在空中，达米安也没继续往他身体里挤。

达米安直起身按下通讯器。

“达米安少爷，蝙蝠洞的进入记录里有杰森少爷访问的记录，他是否与您在一起？”是阿尔弗雷德。

杰森屏住呼吸，瞪着达米安，他们这副不堪的样子绝不能被阿尔弗雷德知道。

“是……”因为情欲，达米安的声音沙哑，达米安忙清了清嗓子，才继续道，“是的，他与我在一起。”

阿尔弗雷德短暂的沉默让达米安与杰森都紧张起来，仿佛半夜起来偷吃饼干被抓包的孩子。

“您知道的，蝙蝠洞的规矩是禁止斗殴。”阿尔弗雷德说，“希望您能与杰森少爷和平相处。”

达米安瞥了一眼被杰森打碎的屏幕，又看了看两人下身相连的部分，面不改色道，“当然，我会与他和平相处。”

“只要您需要，我随时能给你们提供热可可。”

“谢谢你阿福，我们暂时不需要热可可。”

达米安切断通讯器，手扶着杰森的腰，挑开杰森紧身制服的下摆，手掌贴上腰侧的皮肤，“如果你想要热可可，我可以让阿福给你带一杯下来。”

杰森伸手揪住达米安还穿着的蝙蝠装的披风，借着达米安的力量直起身体，两人的嘴唇几乎贴到一起，达米安能听见杰森紧咬的牙齿摩擦的咯咯声，“闭嘴。”

达米安握住杰森的腰，挺身将自己的老二全部塞进杰森的身体里。突如其来的冲击和疼痛让杰森松了手，没了支撑点，杰森倒向地面，达米安伸手揽住了他。

两人以一个极为别扭的姿态连结着，杰森攀住达米安的肩膀，咬牙切齿的在达米安耳边道，“我要杀了你，小混蛋。”

在达米安听来这比起一个威胁更像是调情。“如果你做得到话，杰森。”

达米安挺腰缓慢的抽动起来，阴茎顶端反复蹭过敏感点，杰森咒骂的词句都被呻吟声替换，他贴在达米安耳边低喘着，达米安的老二在他的身体里似乎变得更大更硬。

杰森从没做过这个，他想让达米安把那根滚烫的玩意从自己的屁股里拔出去。

达米安根本不理睬杰森在自己耳边夹杂着呻吟的咒骂，他卖力地操进杰森的身体里，恨不得将两颗卵蛋也一同塞进他的身体里。

杰森一口咬在达米安的脸颊上，达米安狠狠掐了一把杰森的臀肉，杰森吃痛松开嘴，他确信自己的屁股明天会出现淤青的指痕。

盯着达米安脸上的牙印，杰森咬牙切齿道，“拔出去，不然我明天一定会杀了你。”

达米安看了杰森一眼，双手托住杰森，直接将杰森从地面上抱了起来，杰森只能完全依靠达米安来维持身体的平衡。而这样只是让达米安进入的更深，杰森感觉自己几乎被桶穿，双腿缠住达米安的腰才不至于滑下去。

“我绝对会杀了你，小鬼……唔啊……”杰森用还能活动的那只手掐住达米安的脖子，不过这个威胁对于达米安来说毫无作用。

达米安笑道，“等你杀了我，这套衣服就归你了。”

插在身体里的阴茎随着达米安的步伐在杰森身体里搅动着，杰森只有咬紧下唇才不会让呻吟声从喉咙里跑出来。已经完全硬起来的老二戳在达米安还穿着的蝙蝠侠制服的腹甲上，冰凉的盔甲已经沾染了杰森性器顶端流出来的前液，没了本该有的威严。

“到时候你就可以拿着这套衣服一边哭一边撸，悼念你的蝙蝠爸爸。”达米安将杰森压在椅子上，双手撑着腿根把杰森的双腿分到最开，这样能清楚的看见自己的老二在杰森的身体里进出。

杰森脱臼的手软绵绵的垂在扶手外，他瞪着达米安，另一只手紧紧掐着他，杰森知道自己这点力度隔着脖子上的制服布料是不可能在达米安身上留下任何痕迹，但他仍然固执地掐住他。

杰森拿到这套衣服绝不可能像达米安口中所说做那样的事情，可他的脑子里却忍不住想象了将蝙蝠制服披风抱在怀里自慰的感觉。披风上会有火药和哥谭特有的潮湿气味，还会沾染上他的主人的味道。

杰森想到了达米安身上肉桂辛辣的味道，杰森的手松了力度，垂到达米安的肩膀上。

“你会那么做对吗？陶德。”杰森知道达米安也在想象那个画面了。

“不。”杰森说，拽住达米安的披风，把他拽下来，“所有人都知道我恨布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“所有人都知道你爱他。”达米安试图用讥讽的语气说出这句话，可事实上他听起来就是毫不掩饰的嫉妒，“你的伪装无用而可笑。”

杰森觉得小男孩有时候确实很可笑，他笑起来，他能理解，他也曾是个小男孩，他知道男孩脑子里在想什么。

两人贴得足够紧，呼吸交叠在一起。厚重的披风被杰森紧紧拽在指间，不论他用多大的力气，都不会在披风上留下任何褶皱。杰森用力将达米安又拉近了一些。两人的嘴唇贴在一起，杰森的舌头没有遇到任何阻隔的进入达米安嘴里，达米安立刻回应了他。

达米安伸手握住杰森在身前被冷落许久的性器，微凉的指尖刺激的性器断断续续吐出几滴透明的前液，顺着柱体流进指缝里。

达米安快节奏的抽插让杰森几乎从椅子上滑下，杰森不得不切断这个吻把注意力转到维持平衡上去。披风从达米安肩膀上垂下，将杰森整个人都笼在怀中。

杰森扶住椅子扶手，仰着头望向黑漆漆的洞顶，蝙蝠们目光闪动的红色在达米安进出产生的颠簸下逐渐模糊成一片红色的云雾。

在高潮来临的那一刻，杰森感觉到眼眶里有滚烫的泪水流出来，跟随这达米安射进他身体里的液体一样炽热。

布鲁斯·韦恩死亡带来的痛苦终于找到了发泄点倾泻而出。泪水沿着脸颊滑下，汇聚到下巴上，随后滴落在杰森制服胸口红色的蝙蝠标志上。

高潮带来短暂神智空白结束后，杰森伸手去推埋在自己肩膀上蹭来蹭去的达米安。

达米安抬起头才发现杰森在哭。达米安有些慌乱，他十七年的人生里从来没有人教过他该如何安慰人。也许迪克擅长这个，但达米安可从没想过从他身上学这种技巧。

达米安一言不发，任由杰森推开自己，性器从杰森身体里拔出来的时候杰森还短促的呻吟了一下。这使得达米安下意识的去看自己刚才拔出老二的地方。后穴还没来得及合拢，白浊的液体沿着被撑开的褶皱流下，落在椅子的布料上。

杰森一脚踢在达米安腰窝上，没有用达米安难以承受的力度，却依然使达米安后退了两步。他站起身，把自己脱臼的手臂接回去，他早已经习惯痛苦，这没让他发出任何声音。

杰森绕过达米安去捡之前被丢到一旁的裤子，他弯下腰去捞裤子的时候，达米安射在他身体里的精液沿着大腿流下，杰森对此毫不在意，而一直注视杰森的达米安却为此红了脸。

“你要去哪里？”达米安开口问道，声线还带着未褪的欲望。

“离开这里。”杰森背对着他，穿上裤子。

达米安沉默两秒，他不该说这句话，但他还是开口讲了出来，“留下来。”

杰森捡枪的动作停顿了一下，又快速的恢复了流畅，如果达米安看得不够仔细，他就会忽略掉这个细节。他没有回答达米安。

“杰森，留下来。”

杰森把枪插回枪袋中，“也许。”

达米安看着杰森不知道是因为情事还是因为接回手臂的疼痛而泛着红色的后颈皮肤，他听见杰森说，“暂时会。”

随后杰森消失在蝙蝠洞一直存在的那片黑暗中。

END.

后记：杰森当然会留下，毕竟等身体恢复好了要给达米安安排一下哥哥爱的教（暴）育（打）。


End file.
